Jeśli bogowie chcą kogoś ukarać
by Badhbh
Summary: Oto niewielka objętościowo historyjka o przewrotności losu, która dotknąć może każdego, nie zważając na tytuły i stan majątkowy...
1. Chapter 1

_N/A Postacie nie są moje w przeciwieństwie do mocno specyficznego poczucia humoru, więc czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność._

_Treści obsceniczne zostały odpowiednio zakamuflowane. Chyba. _

* * *

**„Jeśli bogowie chcą kogoś ukarać spełniają jego marzenia"**

* * *

_„ Abrakadabra, na smocze ogony,_

_tylko przezorny jest ubezpieczony!_

_Hokusy, fokusy, hołubce,_

_niech nic głupiego nie roi się w twej główce!_

_Namał!"_

Zbyt rzadko używane zaklęcie z „Wielkiej Księgi Gumisiów" (Nikt go niestety nie rzucił na autorkę)

* * *

Nad Dunwyn wstawał kolejny uroczy dzień, ptaszęta kwiliły, zacni mieszkańcy kontynuowali swoje prace rozpoczęte jeszcze przed brzaskiem.

Nad Drekmore zaś kłębiła się mgła. Było posępnie, a ogry chrapały w najlepsze. Z jednym niewielkim wyjątkiem.

Tak, bliskość geograficzna nie oznacza jednakowych losów pogodowych, przynajmniej wedle baśniowych reguł.

Mimo że niesamowita aura nie sprzyjała wysiłkowi umysłowemu, ktoś właśnie wpadł na arcygenialny plan, przynajmniej we własnej opinii. Fakt, raczej ciężko się skupić, gdy wokół tak posępnie, wiatr hula w zamku (będącym w prawie pięćdziesięciu procentach ruiną, jeszcze rok może dwa a stanie się ruiną, która w prawie połowie jest nadal zamkiem).

- Wiem! – wykrzyknął niespodziewanie pan na wspomnianej nieruchomości.

- O czym Księciunio wie? – Zainteresował się życzliwie najgadatliwszy z podnóżków.

- Dunwyn będzie moje.

- Księciuniu, a król Gregor się zgodził?

- Król Gregor pół królestwa da mi z obowiązku, a drugie pół w prezencie.

- W prezencie? Księciunia urodziny były trzy miesiące temu. A do Święta Zimowego Przesilenia daleko.

- A tylko przy takich okazjach daje się prezenty? – spytał książę słodkim głosem.

- Nic innego nie przychodzi Toadiemu do głowy.

- Ty zakuty zielony łbie! – Igthorn podrapał się po kruczoczarnej brodzie - Po pierwsze potrzebujemy kapłana.

- Książe chce przyjąć święcenia?

- Nie, ale zaraz możesz nie zdążyć załapać się na ostatnie namaszczenie, pokrako!

- Księciuniu, Toadie nie chciał rozgniewać, o najprzenikliwszy z przenikliwych.

- Po drugie może byście tu nieco ogarnęli, tak tu brudno, że karaluchy poprzyklejały się do podłóg, a po trzecie dziś do wieczora sprowadzicie moją narzeczoną.

- To ona sama nie trafi?

- Trafiłaby, ale troszczę się, żeby się nie rozmyśliła. W worku niesionym przez krzepkiego ogra nie będzie mieć czasu na przemyślenia.

- A kto jest szczęśliwą oblubienicą?

Książę podał Toadiemu pergamin z nagryzmolonym imieniem, pierwszą literą równie dobrze mogło być „C" jak i „K" (tak, książę Igthorn był mistrzem w kamuflowaniu swoich błędów).

- Tylko pośpiesz się!

Zielony stworek wybiegł w te pędy z komnaty, po chwili jednak przez uchylone drzwi włożył nieśmiało swoją nieproporcjonalnie dużą głowę.

- Księciuniu, - zaczął nieśmiało

- Jeszcze tu jesteś?

- …czy Toadie będzie mógł być świadkiem?

- Będziesz mógł nawet sypać kwiatki, ale jak się nie pośpieszysz to zamiast kwiatków będziesz rozrzucał własne zęby!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Nie ma nic bardziej przerażającego nad mydło, prócz mydła w rękach niewieścich."__  
_

Mądrość Ogrów (na język ludzi kulturalnych przełożona)

* * *

**Dwa lata później…**

Niesforne kosmyki wymknęły się ze zwykle tak perfekcyjnie upiętego w koronę warkocza królowej Kali.

- Igthornku! – świergotała Kala, niemal płynąc w swej powłóczystej srebrzystej sukni po dziedzińcu wspaniale odrestaurowanej nieruchomości jaką stał się Drekmore.

- O, Toadie, nie widziałeś mojego męża?

- Toadie ma powiedzieć, że nie widział. – Z beczki wysunęła się silna męska dłoń i jednym celnym ciosem naprowadziła Toadiego na właściwą drogę konwersacji. Królowa na szczęście właśnie nie patrzyła w tamtą stronę. - Król pewnie wizytuje kuchnie.

Kala ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku.

Mało brakowało – jęknął Igthorn gramoląc się z beczki. - Ona mnie zamęczy. W kółko powtarza, że sama była jedynaczką, więc wie jakie to straszne, a Gregorek Igthornek Kevinek powinien jak najszybciej mieć rodzeństwo. Przecież w takim tempie zabraknie niedługo imion w kalendarzu.

- O tu jest mój piękny król, chciałabym mu coś pokazać. – powiedziała królowa z zamglonym wzrokiem. I trzeba podkreślić, że był to jedyny rodzaj mgły widywany od pewnego czasu w Drekmore.

- Gdzie? – zapytał jej małżonek bez entuzjazmu.

- Wszystko jedno.

Toadie zasłonił oczy.

Igthorn, władca Drekmore i Dunwyn zwiesił smętnie głowę i płakał, gdy udawał się do komnat królowej.

Wrócił po kwadransie.

- Królowa wszystkich zamęczy. – powiedział łamiącym się głosem do Toadiego.

- Królunio bardzo dostojnie wygląda z tą siwizną. – Ogr usiłowal zmienić temat.

- Pamiętasz stare dobre czasy, gdy codziennie planowaliśmy jak zdobyć Dunwyn?

- I zamek był taki przytulny, cudownie brudny. – w głosie Toadiego pobrzmiewał dawno nie słyszany entuzjazm - Pamiętam, króluniu.

- Wtedy byłem po prostu księciuniem. I życie to była bajka.

* * *

_N/A Przecież ostrzegałam, że historyjka "trzepie psychikę" niczym mój znajomy dywany przed Wielkanocą;) Ciekawe tylko czy ktokolwiek przyzna się do jej przeczytania..._


End file.
